


Sacred Spaces

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cock Rings, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Stephen Strange, Undressing, magic cock ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: A long sigh escaped Stephen's lips, and he floated gently down to the tabletop as he opened his eyes. When he folded his hands in his lap in exasperation, Tony smirked."Is there no place sacred for you?"





	Sacred Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much some Ironstrange pwp picking up from a single line I wrote a few months ago and never wnet back to. Also known as: a thing I wrote while I was supposed to be writing something else.

"Please stop levitating over the conference room table. It really creeps me out."

Stephen did not open his eyes, but the subtle crease in his forehead told Tony he was actually listening. He wasn't in some kind of trance or skulking around outside of his body--a principle which Tony had yet to explain scientifically even though he knew there was absolutely science behind it. Could Stephen even levitate while astral projecting? And if so, what else could he do while levitating?

"Hello," Tony called, drawing out the word. "Earth to Wizard, Halloween was last year. Time to let it go and have breakfast normally like the rest of us."

A long sigh escaped Stephen's lips, and he floated gently down to the tabletop as he opened his eyes. When he folded his hands in his lap in exasperation, Tony smirked. 

"Is there no place sacred for you?"

"Yeah, my workshop." He cocked his head. "Which is why you are definitely not allowed to float around in there. Let's go...up and at 'em. Bruce made pancakes, and if you don't eat them, he'll get upset. And you know where that leads…"

*****

It was the middle of the night, but that hardly mattered. Tony had no internal clock. He was either awake, or he wasn't. More often than not, he was awake. That there was no coffeemaker in his workshop was surprising. He could have had one installed easily. Hell, he could have made one himself from spare parts. But there was something about the ritual of leaving, of going through the steps of brewing a new pot and returning with it that helped him work. 

Only tonight, when he returned Stephen sat cross legged in his robes--sentient golden retriever cape included, of course--hovering above his work space. His face was entirely placid, eyes closed. But he was smug. Tony could feel it. 

"I'm going to allow this," Tony began slowly, "on the assumption that you're sleep hovering."

Stephen opened his eyes, and they bored through Tony, their color slipping away from his attempts to name it. As Stephen steepled his fingers, he uncrossed his legs and floated to the ground with the kind of grace that Tony secretly envied. He was long and lean and beautiful like some ridiculous, magical ballet dancer, and as much as Tony was proud of his own abilities, watching Stephen this way made him feel like nothing he could create could be so _beautiful_.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Stephen cocked his head. And moment was over. Now, he was just irritating, maddening, even, and Tony liked it. "Were you trying to work in peace?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Tony casually sipped coffee from the pot. It scalded his tongue, but he did his best to hide that. _Casually_ was a stretch as well since the look didn't come off as he'd planned. He wiped his beard on the back of his hand. "You've made your point."

"Have I?" Stephen stepped closer, and his cloak unwrapped itself from his shoulders and drifted out of the room. 

Tony follow its progress, craning his neck to make sure the thing wasn't hiding around the corner. "I don't like that. At all." He put the coffee pot down on the nearest surface and crossed his arms. 

"I don't care." Stephen had taken a step closer, and now he was looking down at Tony, which Tony also purported not to like, even though in instances like this, where Stephen's eyes were dark and his voice even darker, it thrilled him. 

He took Tony's chin his his hand and tilted it up for a kiss. Those long fingers were so delicate, but Tony could feel their strength, but it was the restraint in Stephen's kiss that made a thrill run down Tony's spine. That softness was a promise that did not need to be spoken. There would not be more like that. Tony let his eyes fall shut for a moment then open again as Stephen stepped back. 

"Undress," Stephen said. 

"Here?" Tony played at surprise. "I don't know, Wizard. Might be hazardous. Safety protocols…" He was already tugging off his tee. It needed a wash anyway, and he let it drop. Stephen was silent, arms crossed as he simply watched. They had undressed in front of each other countless times by now--Tony haphazard, never caring where his things landed while Stephen was careful and precise. But this was a performance, and Tony went about it feigning unselfconsciousness. He slid out of the faded flannel pajama pants, kicking them away. And finally he came to rest where he'd started, standing in front of Stephen. Tony opened his arms to show his nakedness, his slowly forming erection, as if asking Stephen if he liked what he saw. 

But Stephen's face was placid. He stroked his chin as he stepped forward again and started to circle Tony. When he stopped behind him, Tony glanced over his shoulder, but Stephen reached around him, grasping his chin to make him look forward again. Tony could feel the cool silk of Stephen's robes whistle across his skin, softer than the stiff garb he wore during the day. It made Tony's hair stand on end as gooseflesh spread up his arms and legs. Stephen stayed there, lightly pressed against his back. He wrapped his arms around Tony, and Tony resisted the urge to lean back into him, to close his eyes and sigh. Because the command to be still had not needed to be spoken. 

They stood that way, silent with Stephen's warm breath grazing the top of Tony's ear, for just long enough to make Tony squirm. But Stephen knew that just as much as Tony knew he couldn't restrain himself. They had played this game before, but each time it was still thrilling as the intimacies only grew.

Stephen drug his hand down Tony's torso, well manicured nails not marking him but still causing enough edge for Tony to take pleasure in it. He gasped when Stephen wrapped his fingers around his cock. Stephen tsked in his ear, and Tony felt a warmth circle the base of his shaft. It almost hummed with vibration and sparked against his skin. 

"Doesn't every magic act have some kind of consequence? I'd hate to think my delayed gratification was killing a fairy," Tony quipped without managing to hide a slight tremble in his voice. 

"You talk too much," Stephen said in his ear before nipping at the top of it.

While Tony was hoping Stephen would follow up by putting his mouth to good use, he wasn't entirely disappointed when it didn't happen. Instead, Stephen kissed his neck before biting it, sucking it roughly to mark it. Tony's breathe begam ragged just as Stephen pulled away. 

He took his time undressing, as he always did, leaving Tony to watch as those practiced fingers worked hidden folds and knots allowing the silk to fall away and simply hang on his shoulders. He wanted to bounce on the balls of his feet, to signal his impatience, but that would lead to only more waiting. Tony knew that as well as Stephen that waiting was his only true punishment. And afterwards, he always wondered why he hadn't properly appreciated the thrill of his impatience. 

Tony smirked and twirled his fingers. "That's looking good, sweetie, now just do a little turn." He admired his own restraint for not immediately wanting to swallow Stephen's cock or rut against his side or to simply just beg. No, that was wrong. He wanted to; he was desperate, but he wouldn't give Stephen the satisfaction of hearing that need in his voice. And as if reading his mind, Stephen smirked because he was satisfied, which only made Tony want him more. 

"I'm not going to gag you," Stephen said as he sauntered back to Tony and gently pushed him to one of his workspaces before bending him over it. Tony spread his legs without a thought. "Because one thing that I do happen to like coming out of your mouth is a moan."

Tony didn't have time to dwell on the nature of that challenge--whether Stephen took pleasure in knowing he would try and fail-- because he could feel one of Stephen's fingers, slick with lube--magical lube, probably, who could tell with a wizard, and Tony never asked--gently pushing inside of him. 

He held out for a breath or two, but as Stephen fingered him and his own pleasure grew, Tony moaned. He was not coy or soft about it, he moaned wantonly, squirming under the touch and the feel of those little magic sparks popping against the shaft of his cock. 

He could have lost himself just in that. He had, really, so much that when Stephen withdraw his finger and grabbed his hips, it was a surprise. Stephen lifted his hips slightly. Those hands...those long, spindly fingers that Tony acknowledged he was obsessed with but only on the periphery of his mind. They held him with a bruising force so directly in opposition to the gentle pressure of Stephen's cock pushing into, slowly, exquisitely slowly until he had sunk his entire length into Tony. 

They were both silent and still for a heartbeat that stretched between them delicately until it snapped. And before the next breath, Stephen began to fuck him in earnest, pounding into him with--a small fraction of Tony's brain was trying to work out how--an erection that was slick beyond what seemed physically possible to feel so good sliding in and out of him. 

As if Stephen could read his mind--could he because Tony had never actually thought about the limits of real life Harry Potter--he fucked him harder until any thoughts beyond the feel of Stephen inside him, of his own erection holding beyond what he could have done himself, were banished. 

When Stephen came, it was with a silent, breathy shudder. Always silent in his own ecstasy was Tony's wizard. And it was a mere moment later that he slid out of Tony and began to stroke his cock. With Stephen's chest against his back, Tony could feel Stephen's heartbeat. His own muscles were tight, wound with pleasure as Stephen stroke him and kissed the nape of his neck. He waited, held off and pushed himself as long as he could,his own moans filling the air. And then…

"Let go," Stephen whispered. 

A breath and Tony did. As he shook with his orgasm, the magic around his cock retreated. He let himself sag down onto the table and enjoy Stephen's weight against him while their bodies began to cool. He could almost fall asleep.

"I hope I wasn't too much of an inconvenience," Stephen murmured. 

"No you don't," Tony replied without missing a beat. He smirked to himself knowing he would just interrupt Stephen's meditations again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, thoughts, and ideas always welcome. You can find me on tumblr at miricleo. Thanks for reading!


End file.
